Eleventh Doctor: Spaceman
by thatsmia
Summary: A new story that takes place between the Pandorica Arc and the end of Series 6. The Doctor, Amy, Rory and River find themselves faced with a new challenge, taking care of a girl who knows everything and anything about anyone's future.


Eleventh Doctor: Spaceman

Chapter One: The Girl

The faint hum of the TARDIS woke Amy Pond one day to find The Doctor milling about at the controls again. She carefully got up, careful not to wake Rory, her husband, and walked to the main control room. "Doctor..." she said with a yawn. He was too into the controls and his usual talk to the TARDIS to listen. Amy rolled her eyes, "Just going to ignore me, eh?" The Doctor blinked in her direction. "Sorry? Were you saying something? Oh, of course you were, Amy Pond, of course, of course." He walked towards her and embraced her. "How are we this fine day?" She looked at him. "Have you slept at all?" He looked straight at her. "Not in the slightest. Why do you ask?" "Because you're acting weirder than normal." He patted her head, "I am not. I'm just...trying to figure out a way to get to this planet the fastest..." Amy crossed her arms, "You never stop do you?" "Stop what?" "This." It was sort of true, even he couldn't deny that. Amy had never once seen him actually get tired or go to sleep, not ever.

"Of course not, Pond! The TARDIS wouldn't run properly without me, besides, when I leave it gets a chance to cool down." "That's not what I meant, but whatever." He tapped her nose, "You're so Scottish, it shows." She furrowed her brows a moment before turning around to see Rory come in. "Rory the Roman! You're up! Good, good. We can start heading to the next destination." said The Doctor, again pulling the various toggles and levers on the control panel. Rory rubbed his eyes, "...destination? We're going somewhere already?" Amy kissed his lips softly, "Mornin'." "Morning. Where are we going?" She gave him a look, "You're asking me?" He held his hands up in defense, "Right. Doctor, where are we going, exactly?" The Doctor didn't look up from the screen his eyes, "An asylum!"

"An asylum?" Amy asked. The Doctor nodded, "That's right. But not just any asylum, this is an asylum for creatures all over the universe! We've got to put all the crazy ones somewhere, right?" The TARDIS lurched with a halt, having traveled a little extra fast due to The Doctor's excitement and inability to pilot the TARDIS correctly. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Rory, when he appeared again from getting dressed. "Of course! I've gotten a distress call, so we must investigate!" said The Doctor, opening the doors of the blue police box. "How do you know they're not lying?" asked Amy, ever questioning. "I don't, but that's the beauty of it! Plus, we need to meet other mad people, eh?" Amy rolled her eyes, knowing she would never find anyone as mad as the madman with the box. They strolled out of the TARDIS, finding themselves in a bedroom, though it appeared no one was inside. "So, where is this?" asked Amy, looking around. "It's my room." said a voice from the opposite corner. They all turned to see a girl sitting in the corner, legs crossed, book in hands, reading glasses on the tip of her nose. "Bout time you got here."

The Doctor turned towards the girl who was softly shadowed underneath the dim lighting of the room. "So you're the one with the distress call?" The girl closed her book, set it down on the shelf next to her and took her glasses off. "Yes, I am. I sent that call about...two and half years ago." Amy gave a faint nod of agreement, "Yeah...he does that...he gets time wrong sometimes. Be glad you didn't wait fourteen." He ignored Amy's comment, though it was true, and a clear of the throat and The Doctor was smiling again, "Well, how can I help you?" The girl looked at him and stood up. She was about four or five inches shorter than him, a light brown, almost red color to her hair, her eyes were a dark brown, mystery hidden in them, and she was of a thin and slender build. "I'm in here because of false pretenses. I need to get out."

Amy looked at her, "False pretenses?" "They think I'm crazy, but I'm not." she answered plainly. The Doctor leaned against the shelf of books, "Why do they think you're crazy, may I ask?" "That's for me to know and for you to find out." Amy's eyes shifted from The Doctor to the girl. "...are you really serious?" she asked, clearly doubting this girl's intentions. "I'm telling the truth!" "I believe she's telling the truth." said The Doctor, not a worried line on his face. "You really believe this rubbish, Doctor?" Amy demanded. "Of course. Why shouldn't I? She's telling the truth." The Doctor replied nonchalantly. The girl smiled, "Thank you, Doctor. Now hurry...I have to leave before they come do the daily inspection." "Right, well, let's go then! Into the TARDIS!" "It won't be that easy, Doctor. Security is tight. Just because you got in here easily doesn't mean you can get out the same way."

Amy and Rory just watched, Amy annoyed and Rory confused, The Doctor figuring out a plan in his head. "Okay...we'll have to take the security system down first." Amy's eyes became almost as fiery as her hair, "You'd let all these psychos out! Don't ya think that'd be a bad thing?" The Doctor looked at her, "Oh Pond...you really doubt me now?" She blinked, "...well...no...but..." "Trust me, Pond. I'm The Doctor." He straightened his bowtie. "Nice tie." said the girl. The Doctor smirked in Amy and Rory's direction, "See she thinks it's cool. Bowties are cool. I like her, let's keep her." The girl didn't say anything. "What's your name?" asked Rory, the only sensible question asked at this point. "Yes, what is your name?" asked The Doctor. "Natalie." she said. "Natalie what?" "Just Natalie. You're 'The Doctor' and I'm 'Natalie'." She took a pin out of her hair. "Time to run." she said. She walked to the locked door of the room, only one small window at the top, too high for her to see through. She didn't even have to bend down to pick the lock. It clicked open in an instant. "All this time and you could use a pin to escape?" asked Amy. "It's harder than it looks from in here. Wait until you see the guards." The door opened and almost immediately, the sirens went off.


End file.
